The Mercury Alchemist
by esmeeeeme
Summary: As a half Amestrian and half Ishvalan State Alchemist, Minerva Miller struggles to find her footing in an unequal society. Despite the obstacles, she continues to fight for what is best and to achieve justice for the mistreatment of her people. But once a terrible conspiracy is uncovered that puts everyone in danger, her skills are put to the ultimate test to help save humanity.
1. The Freezer

**So, a long ass time ago, I wrote a story. It was….quite terrible. But it still had great potential to be something, so after years of not editing it, I have decided to rewrite it and now, it is this. I am really really proud of how this turned out and I have decided to give it a small twist. I haven't seen many fics of an Ishvalan OC, so, why not try something new. I worked very hard and was considerate of a lot of details, but I also took some more liberty with canon. Hence why it's an AU, but more of a canon divergence at some points of the story. Also, there will be typos. Some of my keys are not working and Microsoft Word can only do so much. But, I tried my best to catch all of them. I only own Minerva and Taylor; I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Enjoy!**

 **~o~**

"He's over there!"

The man kept on running. Heavy footsteps making the puddles shake

"You there! Halt or I'll shoot!" said an officer. The bright blue light of alchemy illuminated the dark alley as he transmuted some ice and stabbed the officer. The other one froze and shattered into pieces.

Quick, quite literal cold blooded acts of murder.

From the top of the stairwell, Minerva waited. Her dark red hood was pulled over her head, obscuring her face, but still allowing her to see from a birds view. Knives were set between her fingers, her alchemy sheaths on her arms and hands. The left glove to shoot, the right to retrieve, with moves in mind that she had done for years. Inner, outward, she knew what the hell she was doing.

At the end of the alley, she could barely see the Elric brothers' faint outline. Already in their positions, ready to strike.

"Water freezes, water boils, either way, you're just as dead," said the Freezing Alchemist.

Ka-chack!

Minerva recognized the blue light from Eds alchemy. A spear flew from the sky. Isaac jumped backwards. It sizzled a bit from the blue light of alchemy. "That's alchemy."

"That was a nasty thing you did," Ed said, coming into the light.

"You of all people should know. Great deeds require great sacrifice. Isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?!" Isaac exclaimed. The tone he had was borderline osychotic, with a dark tone following the hysteria.

Luckily, Ed wasn't having any of it.

"Save your breath. The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!" Ed said. He clapped his hands and with alchemy touched the spear, turning into a club.

"That's without a transmutation circle," Isaac said. "A night full of surprises!"

If only the man knew the reason why…

"Don't be too impressed," said Ed. "Al, now!"

Alphonse Elric jumped from behind and tried to punch Isaac. The ice alchemist ducked. Ed tried to take a swing but he blocked it with his metal glove thing. Isaac then used alchemy to try blow up Ed's arm.

"What?!" exclaimed Isaac. He flipped Alphonse over. "No I got you! Any water there should have boiled!"

Ed held up his now ruined sleeve. "If it's any consolation, you did manage to ruin my coat," he said, slightly irritated.

"Hold on…. An automail arm, a young gifted alchemist who uses no transmutation circle," Isaac said. Then it hit him.

"I know you. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"

He was distracted.

Perfect.

 _Now!_

Minerva leaped from the roof and shot two knives into Isaac's shoulders, the other damaging his sheath. He yelped out loud, only for a flash of bright red caught Isaac's eye. "What the-?"

 _Clang!_

"Shit!"

"That was a major fail you know, letting your guard down in battle," she said.

"Nice shot," said Ed.

"Thank you," Minerva smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Isaac.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before in my life," said Isaac.

"Okay you know shorty over here, but you don't know me?" Minerva asked. She ignored Ed's short rant and dusted her pants off. "I am offended…But then again, there wasn't a lot of promotion like shorty had," she said. "My existence…is more of a word on the street type of thing."

"You're a state alchemist."

"I am, yes."

Minerva pulled off her hood.

"An Ishvalan state alchemist!"

"Half Ishvalan," she corrected. "But rather than have you make more assumptions, I might as well introduce myself. My name is Minerva Miller, the Mercury Alchemist," she said.

"Mercury…..The Mercurian Alchemist! With the ability to manipulate objects into liquid and solid."

"Yeah, that's me," Minerva flicked out a knife from her sheath and held it between her arms. She felt the alchemical energy focus on her gloves, a faint buzz that always set her body on edge and full alertness. The knife molded into a long thin chain, still metal but with the sharpness of both knives combined. With full focus, she shot the chain from her hand and around the Freezer's feet, immobilizing him.

"And you're under arrest."

~o~

 _Six months prior…_

 _She knew she wasn't the youngest state alchemist. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, already had that title under his name. She was older than him by a half of year._

" _Fuhrer, may I ask why I am the Mercury Alchemist"_

 _It was uncomfortable being in the office of the king himself. The same king that had issued the order to massacre and extermination of the Ishvalan population during the civil war, years ago when she was still a little girl. It made her feel uneasy, nauseating to think that this was the same exact office where the order was executed. The same order that had her distant family killed._

 _Her mother was Ishvalan. Was dash here she had died from a hate crime not too long after the war._

 _The Amestrian people still had resentment._

 _Yet there she was, sitting in the office of the king himself. Getting her state alchemist documentation._

" _You showed efficiency with metal, particularly in chemical manipulation."_

" _Miss Miller, you are a talented alchemist. But for safety, we need to know where your loyalties are."_

" _My loyalty is to Amestris," Minerva said. Carefully thought out words, ones that she had recited over and over to make sure they were authentic to the king. The truth, but not many believed it once they saw her eye color. "I am a citizen of this country and was raised in it. What occurred in Ishval…" she paused._

 _What could she say?_

 _It still ached. Of course it still ached._

" _It still hurts," Minerva said, honest. "But my father was a soldier and loyal to this country. And I intend on following in his legacy. My ethnicity should not hold me back."_

" _Your mother is Ishvalan, am I correct?"_

" _Was. She passed away," Minerva replied. "Hate crime."_

" _I am sorry to hear."_

 _All they saw when her skin color was seen as an Ishvalan. "I don't see any Ishvalans in the military," Minerva said. Of course she wouldn't see any Ishvalans any time soon. "I am a cruel irony, according to my people. An Amestrian Ishvalan State Alchemist."_

" _Now, it is true that there have been…terrible misunderstandings in the past between our races."_

 _Minerva internally scoffed. The word terrible is a rather_ terrible _understatement for what the Fuhrer considered to be a_ misunderstanding _._

 _Of course, a man of his political stature would consider mass genocide to be a misunderstanding._

" _Ah Miss Miller, you do not need to worry. You are among equals now. You are an Amestrian state alchemist now. And I do have to say, your father was an excellent soldier," the Fuhrer said. "Lieutenant Jonathan Miller. A very valuable asset to have alongside the war. Died in the line of action to protect this country."_

" _I am honored to hear that. And I am honored to serve in his footsteps."_

 _The Fuhrer smiled and slid the silver watch across the table with Minerva's official documentation._

" _Congratulations, Minerva Miller. You are now the Mercury Alchemist."_

~o~

"Thank you so much for the help Miss Mercury," said the officer.

"No problem sir. It's just my job," Minerva smiled.

She knew the hostility would never go away, but for the most part, it was tolerable. Some officers found the time to thank her and as small of a gesture it was, she felt the compassion deeply.

It was not as bad as she expected it to be.

The officer turned to Alphonse, excitedly saying, "You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist! I can see where you get your name. You're quite famous around here!"

"Uh…. I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. That's my older brother you're talking about," Al replied.

"Really? Where is he?" asked the officer. Al pointed to where Ed was. "Oh, you mean the sh-" Alphonse covered the officer's mouth.

"If you value your life, don't say the s-word around him," Al warned. The officer paled and nodded.

Ed was busy fixing his coat with Alchemy. "All done," said Ed, putting on his red coat.

"So Fullmetal, what's the verdict?" Minerva asked.

It was a running competition on the rating of each other's performance in a mission. It was silly, but it always was a way to pass the time.

"For Mercury, not bad," he said.

"You wound me."

"What, did you expect a ten out of ten?" Ed asked. "If anyone is getting a ten, it would be me."

Al cleared his throat loudly.

"And Al."

"Mmm….Nah," Minerva said.

"What do you mean nah?"

"Okay, I'll be honest. You were…..good. I have to say, you almost lived up to the reputation."

"Ha! Says the person who all she did in the fight was throw _knives_."

"Knives that cost the fight to be in our favor," Minerva retrieved the knives into her sheath. "I'd give your performance…..A six out ten."

"Bullshit, at least I deserve a nine!"

"Look out!"

Suddenly, Minerva was yanked by Ed to the side. Not allowing her time to ask, a wave of thick water vapor contaminated the air around them.

"What the hell was that?!" Minerva exclaimed after the wave died down.

"He escaped!" exclaimed an officer.

"Now he's really pissing me off!" exclaimed Ed angrily.

~o~

Moments later...

"So, who exactly was that guy?"

"That was Isaac McDougal, a former State Alchemist. He's been causing havoc around Central," Colonel Roy Mustang explained.

The alchemist trio sat in the Colonel's temporal office in Central City. The always loyal Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood next to him, posture radiating silent authority and upmost respect.

"So this Freezer, he's wanted dead or alive" Minerva asked.

"Affirmative."

"No way, I'm not going to kill anyone for you," Ed stated.

"We are aware," the Colonel stood up from his desk, pacing around the room. "Which is where Mercury comes in."

"Poison," Minerva answered.

"If it has to come down to that, we will need it."

Minerva wasn't shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not seriously gonna kill him, right" Ed turned to face Minerva.

"Like the Colonel said, if it has to come down to that, I will try and use a non-lethal dose,"

"But mercury is _lethal."_

"Trust me Ed, I'm not thrilled about the idea either," Minerva said. "But sometimes, it is necessary."

"In what case would it be necessary?"

Killing in the line of work. This was always a topic that got them both heated.

Minerva sighed, remembering that Ed had a different upbringing and came from a small, humble background. He didn't know that some people just could not be forgiven or changed for what they have done.

"You saw how he was earlier. He's merciless, he doesn't care about the consequences. That man is a murderer."

"Minerva has a point," Al added. "He's a dangerous man."

"Like it makes any difference to kill him. We would be just as bad as him."

"Okay, Fullmetal, no one said"

The Colonel cut them both off. "Fullmetal, all that's needed right now is to have him arrested. But if it comes down to the fact that the only way to stop him is by taking him out, we will have to go to those measures."

A knock interrupted the oncoming argument.

"Come in."

"Hey Colonel, I got the papers you needed and they are-" Sergeant Taylor Leon entered. "Oh hey kids! You're back early!" she greeted.

Taylor Leon was a tall, fair skinned blonde. Bright blue eyes and long thick hair held up in a tight bun, the world would have assumed she was Riza's younger sister. Her station was in the Eastern Command, where Minerva resided with her in East City.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked. "I was supposed to go meet you!"

"Wow, nice to see you too," Taylor mumbled sarcastically. "Uh yeah, we were gonna meet up, until I got word of the Freezer mission from the Colonel. I have some stuff to do in Central anyway, so no use in double trains. But no matter," she faced Ed. "How did catching the Ice Alchemist go?" she asked.

"The bastard got away," said Ed gloomily.

"Tragedy," Taylor said. "Anyways, here they are," she turned around handing the paperwork to the Colonel.

"Good job Sergeant. That's all you needed to do for today," he said. Taylor nodded and sat down on the couch next to Minerva. "The freezer is dangerous and so far, has a body count of five. Three officers, two former state alchemists."

"That guy must have some serious issues with the military," Al said.

"What's the estimated time of the mission?"

"A week."

"Aw great, more waiting," Ed groaned out loud.

"Now, to change the subject," the colonel turned to the couch. "How's the search your bodies going?"

"Y'know Colonel, you're not the only one that has stuff to do."

"Well Fullmetal, it does so haooen that I am your commanding officer and I don't see you making any progress on getting your bodies back so," the Colonel shrugged.

"Well, you never give us any time to look!"

The door burst open.

"HEY THERE ROY! I heard you were stationed in Central, so I thought I dropped by. Have to take care of the Freezer eh? One hell of a nasty job, but you'll need it to go on up! Oh my gosh, you didn't tell me the Fullmetal Alchemist was here!" Lt. Col. Hughes was at the door.

He turned to Alphonse.

"It's such an honor to finally meet you! You're quite famous around here!" he shook Alphonse's hand furiously.

"Um, I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse," the suit of armor said uncomfortably.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?! Sorry, I had no idea you'd be so,"

"Go on, say it, I dare you..." Ed growled.

"How rude, not bothering to say hi," Minerva said, a small smile on her face.

"Hello Mercury!"

"Minerva is fine, sir."

"So is Uncle Maes, but I don't hear you say it," Hughes turned to the Elric brothers. "I knew this kid since she was in diapers. Oh, the stories I have to tell!"

Unnerved by the situation, "Hughes?" asked the Colonel.

"Yeah?" asked Hughes.

"What are you doing here? It's late, go home. Get out," grumbled the Colonel.

"I'm actually here on very important business," Hughes said.

"Shocker," Hawkeye mumbled under her breath.

"I understand you guys don't have a place to stay, we have some rooms available for you four tonight," said Hughes.

"Four?" asked Al.

"With the Freezer still at hand, three Alchemists traveling around alone is dangerous, so I assigned Taylor to be your chaperone until further notice," said the Colonel.

"We don't need a chaperone."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Oh okay I get it," she stood up and dusted her pants. "You don't want to spend some quality time with me, don't you? You think it's embarrassing for me, a grown ass adult to be your chaperone."

"Taylor, you're twenty three."

"I was on board with the idea, but since you think I'm not worthy of being your chaperone," she wiped a fake tear.

"Taylor, please."

"Nay! Speak no more!" she said dramatically. "Minerva, I thought we were best friends."

"You are my best friend!"

"Fine, you'll be our chaperone!" exclaimed Ed.

"Okay!" Taylor smiled and sat back down.

"Oh get your things, you kids are staying with us tonight!"

~o~

 **I will admit, it was not my best. It has been a long while since I have written for Fullmetal Alchemist. I really hope I did Minerva justice. More of Minerva and her story will come out later, but this is just the beginning. I'm really excited for what the fic will turn out to be. Thank you for reading! And of course, reviews are welcome!**


	2. The Coffee

**This is already gonna get gay. My bad. Not really. I honestly regret nothing. And I will be honest, I really love the idea that Armstrong is gay and that he had a partner before the war. I'm just a bisexual Latina wanting some nice LGBT representation. Anywho, thank you to those who reviewed and added to the follow list! Aka JJ, and EdsCuriousKitten and Guest. As always, I do not own FMAB, enjoy!**

* * *

Shortly after Maes was greeted by his daughter, he said, "Guess who's here. Its big sister Mimi!"

"Mimi!" Elicia squealed, jumping up into Minerva's arms.

"Hey Alysia," Minerva smiled and gave her a hug. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been good."

"Look at you Minerva, I need you to stop growing!" Gracia greeted Minerva with a warm hug.

"It's great seeing you too, Gracia."

^Let me introduce you to the Elrics.^

"But big brother means bigger! You're little!" Alysia exclaimed. Ed was enraged.

"Let me tell you, this kid has done some crazy shenanigans!" Maes exclaimed. "She lived here for a while, when Taylor was at the academy."

"I was going to the Military Academy at the time," Taylor said. "So, I couldn't watch over Minerva."

"Those were some crazy two years."

* * *

A loud maniacal laugh echoed through the hall of the cell.

"HA! Hands down, that has to be the funniest joke I've heard in a long time. The Freezing Alchemist got _defeated_ by an Ishvalan female _State_ Alchemist," the man in the cell said, gleefully entertained. "Has the world truly fallen to ashes to allow a little girl defeat the Freezer" he asked sarcastically.

"You saw the horrors we were ordered to do in Ishval."

"As flattering as it sounds to be asked out, the Crimson Alchemist only works alone."

"What a shame, Kimblee. What a shame."

The Freezer left the cell, dejected.

"Keep up the good work," he said to the frozen guards before shoving them onto the ground and hearing them shatter behind him as he shut the door.

* * *

After a shower and dinner that left her both satisfied and full, Minerva retired early to her old bedroom.

During the two years she stayed with the Hughes family, she lived in the one bed guestroom. She always shared it with Taylor, who was more of an older sister than a legal guardian.

"So, how's the girlfriend hunt going?" Minerva asked.

Taylor groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I'm assuming that you don't have a single ounce of luck."

"None, kiddo. None at all," Taylor laid across the bed dramatically. "It's not easy being a flaming homosexual. There was Lieutenant Hawkeye, but alas, she is not Taylorsexual," she sighed. "Or Tayloromantic."

"Tragedy."

"Exactly. Look at me. Another sad, gay cliché," Taylor sighed again. "But, enough about me."

"What a shocker."

"Soooo, how is it for you and Fullmetal?"

"Normal," Minerva asked. "I've only known him for four months," Minerva rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you're crazy. I'm not courting him or anything."

"What is he into?" Taylor asked. "Boys, girls, both, none. Brunettes, redheads, blondes?"

"I think…..I think he's into science. That's it."

"Lame, but you do you," Taylor shrugged. "So...I think I almost got my ass fired from the military."

"Oh god. What did you do this time, Taylor?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _"There's been rumors going around that you are in a relationship with Jean Havoc."_

 _Taylor wrinkled her nose. "Gross."_

 _"So, they're false."_

 _"Oh yeah. Very much false."_

 _The Colonel didn't believe it much._

 _"Colonel, considering that I am a flaming homosexual, a relationship with men, much less one of your men, is not even close to being on my mind."_

 _"Oh….Well, this is a surprise."_

 _"Not really," Hawkeye said. "You were really not that subtle when we met."_

 _Taylor flushed red. "I apologize."_

 _"No need to. I'm flattered, but I'm already in a relationship," Riza said._

 _"I expect this will not be a problem," Taylor looked right at the Colonel._

 _"No, of course not. You will have full confidentiality. Your interests belong to you," Roy reassured. "Should there be an issue of discrimination, come to me immediately."_

 _"I'm not exactly yelling it from the rooftops, if you were wondering. It's just…Not out there. Thank you sir. Out of curiosity, am I the only gay in the military?"_

 _"Major Armstrong used to have a partner before the war," Riza interjected._

 _"I knew it! Glad to know I'm not the only one," Taylor said. "Am I dismissed?"_

 _"Yes, Sergeant. You are dismissed."_

* * *

"Good job, Taylor. You nearly hit on your commanding officer."

"I had no idea!" Taylor exclaimed. "She was really hot."

"Would you consider being in lesbians with me?" Minerva scoffed. "That is basically what you asked your _commanding_ officer."

"Well geez freaking Louise, Minerva, everyone makes mistakes."

"You more than others."

Taylor threw a pillow at Minerva, who threw it right back with a small giggle.

"But really Mimi, how are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"I'm alright."

Things like this always left her a little bit more sensitive and raw, more on edge to everyone. Taylor was already used to it due to living with Minerva for years and she knew when moments like this were coming. She knew how to evade them, how to treat them, the right thing to say.

But unfortunately, Minerva didn't know how to deal with it. The anxiety, the pressure, she was trying her best damn it.

* * *

Minerva couldn't sleep.

"You're still awake, kiddo."

"So are you," Minerva smiled a little bit.

She felt younger again.

"Well kid, what's got you so worked up about?" Maes took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Can you tell me about my dad?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How was he like?"

Minerva knew the story by heart, but she always liked hearing Maes retell it. He never complained, never asked why, and never made her feel like she was inferior.

"Jonathan Miller was the only rational man we knew. Believe it or not, he was the one who kept Roy and I grounded. The three amigos of the military academy," Maes smiled. "Oh, the things we did. Well, the things Roy did. I had no partaking in his shenanigans,"

Minerva giggled. "Liar."

"I'm being honest!"

"What's to say about him?" Maes asked. "Your father was an honest and caring man who loved your mother and you very much. You were his world."

"I still remember him," Minerva said softly. "Vaguely, I mean. I was too little when he left."

Her father was among the first to be drafted into the war. But she remembered his hugs, how much he laughed and all the kisses he gave her mother.

"He also loved your mother more than anything."

"How…How did he die?"

"Bomb blast. He was trying to get civilians out of the building and he couldn't get out in time."

"Your father was a hero, Minerva. And while it's a struggle being a State Alchemist, I know you will do good."

"Thank you."

She needed that reminder right now. After that argument she had with Ed, it reminded her of how difficult things were.

She had only known Ed for a good four months now and already, their relationship was a bit shaky. They both had contrasting views, upbringings, alchemical style. Ed was against any act of killing, while Minerva knew that it had to be done in very desperate situations. Ed was an atheist, while Minerva was lapsed at best. She didn't quite know what to believe anymore after witnessing the horrors of war, specifically for what she would believe in.

Minerva's specialty was chemical manipulation, particularly poison. Hence her name, _mercury._ She knew the word on the street. An up and coming Ishvalan female state alchemist that could bend any kind of metal into a knife and make poison out of anything. Some called her the dart, the final drop of death.

In this world, being a state alchemist was sometimes the only way to get somewhere.

"I just want things to get better for my people," Minerva said. "It…It isn't easy. But I am still going to do it."

Maes let out a sigh. "I know it isn't, kiddo," he squeezed her shoulder. "But you got your uncle Maes to back you up any time."

Minerva smiled. "I do."

* * *

The next morning Minerva groaned, squinting her eyes at the sunlight coming through the window. In the next bed, Taylor was gone, her side of the bed empty.

"Wake up," Ed knocked on the wall. "Colonel Bastard wants us in Central in half an hour."

"But its Sunday!" Minerva groaned.

"He doesn't give a fuck."

"Ugh," Minerva pulled the pillow over her head. "Doesn't he have any consideration that some of us need beauty rest?"

"Come on Mercury, I got your lazy ass some coffee."

At the sound of the word coffee, Minerva rolled out of bed and went to the door, opening it and surely enough, seeing a green mug in the other alchemist's hand. He was already dressed, hair in a braid and ready for work.

"Nice pajamas," Ed smirked.

"Give me the coffee."

"Wow, rude."

"Coffee, now."

"And no, no coffees until you're ready."

"Ed you asshole!"

Ed shut the door. Minerva knew she had the height advantage, but it didn't help that her gauntlets and gloves were currently packed away. And also that Ed alchemized the door to shut completely.

"Fullmetal Shortstack, I will kill you if you don't open this damn door!"

"Take a shower and get ready first!"

"UGH!"

* * *

After a very cold shower that left her wide awake, Minerva slumped out of the tiny restroom, fully dressed. She pulled her semi wet hair into a tight high ponytail, using small bobby pins to not let stray hairs out of place.

To her shock the door was wide open instead of the expected lock.

"Good morning, Minerva," Gracia greeted.

"Hi Gracia," Minerva smiled. "Have you seen the Elric brothers"

"They said they needed to get some oil and that they would catch up with you later," Gracia said. "They wrote down the address. And before I forget, Ed told me to make you this."

A warm mug of coffee was handed to Minerva and she felt her day get a whole lot better.

* * *

And of course, the location was barricaded and Minerva couldn't get through.

 _Great._

"Who is the Ishvalan?" an officer asked.

"The Mercury Alchemist," Minerva said.

He didn't believe her and Minerva felt a small bit of irritation under her skin.

"There's no way."

Wordless, she whipped out her pocket watch. The crest of the fortune wheel was carved inside of it along with her engraved initials.

"Do we have a pick pocket on our hands?"

"No, I _am_ a state alchemist."

The officers started laughing.

Minerva felt small again, a child in South City. Being mocked by officers when she asked where the store was. Her mother holding her tiny hand, leading her away from the military men as they called out terrible things.

They made her feel like a joke.

Years ago, that kind of treatment would have made her cry of frustration and humiliation. To bow her head in embarrassment, but now, it only fueled her growing anger. Taylor helped her grow some more after her mother passed by engraining the fact that Minerva was her own person and no one, not even the military, should made her feel bad about who she is.

She was her own person.

She could easily slam them against the wall and make at least something with her knives. They were in her sheath, ready to be used. But she couldn't risk punishment, even for attacking a minor officer.

And this really wasn't the time for this bullshit.

Ed had said to catch up with Minerva. He was nowhere to be seen and wow, he could be of a lot of assistance right now.

"Miller is an Amestrian name," the redhead officer added.

"My father was Amestrian."

"He took a bite of the desert fruit," the blond chuckled, elbowing the redhead officer who let out a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Minerva asked, raising one eye brow. "We have a deadly criminal loose and you're not letting me through. This really isn't the time. Now, if you will excuse me and allow me to pass to the crime scene," Minerva tried to step through the small gap between the officers, only to be shoved onto the ground.

"Scum of the city."

"Mercury, is there a problem?"

Thanking her lucky stars, Minerva turned to see Ed walking down the road.

"Hello, Fullmetal. These men do not believe that I am the Mercury Alchemist."

"She clearly has her identification and watch. You can get in trouble for discipline."

"But sir!"

"Get out of our way."

"Thank you," Minerva said. It wasn't the first time Ed had defended her, and it certainly will not be the last.

"You shouldn't let them talk to you that way," Ed said. "You've got a higher rank. They have no damn right."

"I don't want to antagonize them," Minerva said. Of course Ed couldn't see where she was coming from. He had a much different background than she did, a different complexion, a whole different culture. "Ed, just because I have a title, it doesn't make a difference of how they see me," she said. "They still see me as lesser."

"They shouldn't."

Minerva let out a dry laugh. "There we go, that singular sentence fixed the systematic racism. That's it. Everyone is equal now, there is no more war," she said sarcastically. "We all hold hands and dance around the fire singing nursery rhymes."

"Why are you so negative?" Ed asked. "I was only trying to help."

Minerva sighed, rubbing her temple. "I'm sorry. I know you were, but it's not that easy."

"We don't have time for this, let's go," Minerva shrugged the subject away and the three alchemists dashed down the road to the crime scene.

* * *

The search for the Freezer had turned into a manhunt.

There was too much ice. Minerva already had bruises across her arms and she knew she was bleeding from her arm. But damn it, she was so close.

"I'm trying to save this country!" the Freezer shouted.

"You're not going to save a country by destroying it!" Minerva snapped. "You will be putting innocent civilians in danger, and you will be no better than the ones in Ishval!"

From her gauntlet, two daggers flew out into the Freezers arms.

"Do not try to use murder as an excuse to avenge my people," Minerva hissed. "This is not your struggle. So I suggest to stay the _hell_ away from using the name of Ishval in vain," she dug the blade deeper into his back."

"You've been brainwashed, like the rest of them!" the Freezer exclaimed.

"I know where my loyalties lie. They lie in the good," Minerva hissed.

The Freezer was bleeding deeply, enough to not have himself standing on his own two feet.

"You have no water now!" Ed exclaimed.

"Don't need to! My body is seventy percent!" the Freezer suddenly shot out sharp blades of his own blood, piercing Minerva's leg and Ed's shoulder.

Minerva screamed in pain, cursing as she doubled over in pain. It was enough diversion for the Freezer to escape.

"Damn it, he got away!"

Ed yanked off the blood blades, breaking them. "Minerva, you're hurt!"

"I will be okay, ow!" the pain was too much.

Minerva sat up with difficulty and didn't complain as Al lifted her up and ran after the Freezer.

* * *

 **Okay, I had to rewatch it again for a good refresh. I think I did good on this, wrote some more character exposition. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Dawn of the First Day

**Maker's breath! 16 follows! Thank you! Of course, I know there are folk reading this, so if you may, please do leave a review. And well, disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn of the First Day

1911

 _It took three weeks for the funeral of Minerva's mother to be scheduled. Finally, there was a slot available at the very early morning, with the sun barely cracking across the horizon. Minerva was awake, her eyes too dry to cry._

 _She had spent the past two weeks living in a house of strangers._

 _Loras Leon was one of the nicer neighbors Minerva had. He always made sure to help her mother with the groceries whenever they were too many to carry in one flight._

 _She shed a few tears as they lowered the casket of her mother next to her father's grave._

 _At least they allowed her the luxury to lay her mother next to her dad._

 _She awoke early, accustomed to the schedule due to school._

 _A hand was extended to the crying Minerva as the funeral was concluding._

" _Minerva."_

 _Loras Leon was standing with a tall, blonde teenager that seemed older than Minerva._

" _Mr. Loras," Minerva said, rubbing her eyes._

" _Remember me mentioning my daughter" Loras asked. "She just got back from the train from up north."_

 _Minerva shook her head, her shaky hands anxiously fidgeting._

" _My name is Taylor," the blonde girl said with a small smile, extending her hand to Minerva._ _"_ _It's gonna be okay, Minerva. We will take care of you."_

* * *

By the time the three alchemists got to the alley, there were officers crowded around a body.

And to their shock, the King himself.

"Fuhrer King Bradley!" Ed exclaimed.

"Well, hello Fullmetal, Miss Mercury. I have to say,

"I have to say, great job Fullmetal," the King greeted.

"I…I didn't kill him, did I" Minerva asked, slightly terrified.

"Oh no, I gave him the final blow. Great job on at least weakening

"Oh," Minerva said, relieved. She let herself slump against Al's armor, avoiding the tiny spikes on the shoulders. She was too frazzled up to say or do anything otherwise.

* * *

"I would tag along to Liore," Minerva said. "But I have some more stuff to do in Central. Some loose ends."

"Well," Ed extended his hand. "Until next time, Mercury."

"Same to you, Fullmetal."

* * *

What Minerva learned to discover was that the slums were in most danger in Central.

She made sure that none of them were broken down, none of them were invaded. She always kept a watchful eye of the military when it came to the slums.

It helped that the Colonel understood where she was coming from. He understood the fact that when it came to the protection of her people, she would do whatever was necessary.

Minerva's state alchemist rank came to be of some more advantage too. More access to libraries, records, resources. She used her own bank account to send a steady amount of canned goods to the slums.

She knew she was no traitor to her heritage or to her people. She was one of them, an Ishvalan. She lost her father in the war, yes, but she also lost family from her motherss side too. She felt the impact of it still.

But like Maes said, she can do well. Dogs of the military is what the common connotation of state alchemist is, but if being a dog of the military meant she could somehow get medical care and access to food in slums, then so be it.

* * *

"Like the Elric brothers have a separate agenda to get their bodies back, I have my own too," Minerva said to the Colonel. "I am free to use my salary for whatever, yes?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. I want to make a four hundred sens withdrawal."

"What for?"

"Groceries."

Technically she wasn't wrong.

Minerva did what she could. What she had told the Fuhrer was true; she was loyal to Amestris. But her people didn't reject her, didn't see her as an outcast because of her path as a state alchemist. God no. She was still an Ishvalan, still seen as family by them. She knew that they held no resentment to her for choosing that path.

She uses a third of her savings for funding what she could for the slums. Sometimes, even half. She herself went to buy the food, making sure it wasn't expired. She tried her best to visit the slums at least three times a month.

Her end goal?

Stability.

Of course, the Colonel didn't believe her at first.

"That's an awful lot for groceries," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"A girl gotta eat," Minerva said with a shrug.

"Fine, you want the truth?" Minerva asked. "I am going to buy twenty kilos of opium and smoke it on my vacation."

The Colonel sputtered, his pen slightly going astray on his work. "What?!" he exclaimed.

Minerva couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing, to the point she laid down on the couch.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Minerva exclaimed.

The Colonel sighed and rubbed his temples. "You little shit," he said.

After calming down from the laughter, Minerva sat up and dusted off her pants. "But you want the truth, here it is; I'm going to get some canned goods to the slums."

She wanted to at least start working to purchasing a plot of land to start developing homes for the Ishvalans and their families. It would be of greater advantage. They were below the poverty line.

If being a dog of the military meant she could have a stable wage for herself and her loved ones, so be it.

* * *

There was a guard in the woods, just for precaution of any persecution. The camp itself was relatively safe and secluded, considering other slums around Amestris. In the trees, Minerva saw Rey, a thirty year old Ishvalan man that knew her mother since she was a child.

Rey clutched a hunting rifle that was probably the only weapon on the camp. No one liked to use guns, especially since most of the refugees were mothers and children. The men were away during the day, and as were some of the women.

"How is the view?" Minerva called up.

Rey grinned in greeting and waved. "Long time no see Mimi!"

Minerva smiled back. "Same to you."

"Mimi!"

Minerva wasn't completely prepared as a tiny blur of white jumped into her arms. Once she got a good look, she saw who the tiny assailant was.

"Hey dearie," Minerva said, smiling sweetly. Much like Alysia, Katira was a toddler. The only difference between the two was heritage; aside from that, it was another hyperactive and excited child.

"Mimi is here!" Katira yelled.

Another small head of white hair popped out of the tent and in came another squeal. And out came another little girl identical to Katira.

Adhira.

She ran to Minerva and jumped up in excitement. Minerva laughed and bent down, allowing better access for Adhira to jump onto her back. God, she loved the twins so much. With their identical white hair curls that always frizzed in the humidity and long narrow noses, they were the only set of twins in the whole slum, and also the youngest of two years.

"Hiya Mimi!" Adhira exclaimed.

"Hey Addie," Minerva smiled. "How are my twin tornadoes doing? Causing more chaos?"

"You bet!"

With Adhira getting a piggyback ride and Katira's arms around her shoulder, Minerva made her way on the cobblestone trail road and to the forest, seeing the familiar row of tents and small huts through the branches.

Only her and Taylor knew the road to get to the slums.

"Hey Mira," Minerva greeted.

Miranda smiled. "Minerva! Look at you!"

"Mama, mama, Mimi is here!"

"No wonder you two were making so much ruckus!"

The twins scuttled off Minerva and went to grab the older children, excitedly saying that Mimi was home, that Mimi was back. A community of survivors of the war, of elders, of her family that was not directly by blood, but still there for her.

She was _home._

* * *

 **I think that was a good way to end it. And more will show as it goes onward, don't worry. And of course, thank you for reading! Comments and reviews are extremely welcomed. I really enjoy writing this and comments have been really motivating me to get another chapter out there for all kinds of fic and this fanfic is very important to me in so many different regards, so feedback is great. The more reviews, the faster I update. Thank you so much!**


	4. An Alchemist's Anguish

**Took me long enough! I'm so sorry for the delay. I got really discouraged by the lack of reviews and lost heart for this story. I really wish y'all would leave some, it would make the writing process speed up a whole lot more with motivation and knowing that yes, indeed, there are people who want to see this story go on. Not only that, but a lot of senior year shit is happening and more fanfic too, so you know how that goes.**

 **Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**

* * *

An Alchemist's Anguish

* * *

One of the things that Minerva knew she had in common with the Colonel was the absolute grief that the Ishvalan War of Extermination caused. The mere mention of it was heartbreaking.

It had been one of the early topics that they had talked about. At the beginning, Minerva was infuriated that her commanding officer was the Flame Alchemist.

Minerva almost did lose her temper in public over an ignorant thing said by a younger officer. The half-breed bitch of the military.

What stopped her from verbally breaking that recruit's neck was the Colonel. He had to casually lead Minerva into his office, all five foot four of her in _seething_ anger.

The moment he closed the door and knew they wouldn't be interrupted, he simply said, "Go for it."

And man, she _did_.

The war, the ignorance, the bigotry, how she felt treated like a joke. Idiot people, idiot members of the military. In the midst of it, she hurtled worse things directed at the Colonel. A lot of insults, all out of anger than restrained malice.

The Colonel simply sat in silence, listening as she vented and let it out.

Minerva's voice had gotten so raw with the entire incident, anger being pushed to the point of tears too. She felt _hurt;_ people don't change.

Expecting a pink slip saying that she was fired, to her shock, she had the Colonel gesture her to a chair in front of his desk.

And heard two words she had never heard before from a higher up in the military.

"I understand."

He didn't write her up for misconduct against a commanding officer. Instead, he sympathized with her and expressed the guilt of his actions during the war. Not explicit examples, but that didn't make him any less genuine. He knew it was wrong and there was no way to justify the genocide of so many people.

What he did call her out for was the insults, which were stepping out of line. Minerva screwed up in that one.

"There is nothing I can do about my actions in the war now, except to just accept they were wrong in all ways possible."

"Your father was a kind and warm hearted man,"

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I stepped out of line by..." Minerva sighed. "Saying all those names and insults about you."

"You did step out of line, but you needed to cool down too about the rest. Letting you speak your mind is the least I can do."

Minerva didn't know how to respond to that.

"Mercury, know that I'm with you, not against you," the Colonel said. "I know it's a struggle being in the military, but know that, at least within our company, you're in a safe place here. You will not face discrimination from my subordinates. I say subordinates because Lieutenant Hawkeye is nowhere close to that level of bigotry and you won't hear ignorance on her part."

"Is that clear?"

It wasn't like relaying an order. He said it in a way to reassure and make sure that she was okay. That she understood.

Minerva nodded, wiping her tears off her cheek with the back of her sleeve. "Yes. T-" she took a shaky breath and waited to clear her mind enough to continue. "Thank you."

The Colonel nodded and returned to paperwork, "Go on, wash up. You're free to go."

* * *

"He's up to something! What do you want?!"

"He's up to something! What do you want?!"

"I'm trying to repay you for the work on the Liore case!" the Colonel exclaimed.

"Yeah Elric, don't be such a dick."

"And what are you doing here?!"

"Oh, nice seeing you too, asshole. And I'm working, obviously, unlike your punk ass self."

* * *

"AI heard about Liore."

In unison, Ed and Al groaned.

"Yeah, just one mislead after the other."

"Chin up," Minerva said. "There's another chance."

"No, screw the motel, you're staying at our place. Taylor and I don't mind sharing."

"I don't want to impose."

"Dude, it really isn't a problem. You can stay in Taylor's room, not like she uses it much anyway."

"Always out?"

"Yep."

The three alchemists carried the conversation easily to the ride to the Sowing Life alchemist's home.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. I'm afraid I don't know who the young lady is."

"Minerva Miller."

Seeing confusion still evident, she continued and said, "The Mercury Alchemist."

"Oh. So _you're_ Mercury! Finally putting a name to the face," Tucker smiled. "I heard about the Freezer case-Nice work. It's a pleasure to meet you too as well."

Minerva smiled. "Just doing my job."

Yet again, more people were recognizing her. The Freezer case must have really did put her on spotlight more than she thought.

"Equivalent exchange. It would only be fair."

Minerva watched as Ed grew uneasy and the Colonel tried to think of an explanation.

"You see-"

"Colonel." Ed halted him. "It's fine."

It wasn't often that Minerva saw Ed without his jacket on. The most she had really seen of his arm was his hand when he took off his gloves, and that was on a rare occasion.

He relayed the story of what had happened to him and Alphonse in the loss of their bodies.

"I know their story, and now it's time for yours," Tucker looked at Minerva.

"It's not important."

She didn't want it to come down to this.

"Bio-alchemy must be of some interest if you decided to come with the Elrics. It isn't quite a common field with high demand."

"Um."

She felt all eyes on her as she composed her thoughts together in order to explain a rather unpleasant memory, but sparing the details.

"Bullet. Tore right through my stomach," she said quickly, not letting her voice shake.

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen," Minerva nodded. "A good samaritan came through and well, helped me out. He had...something like bio-alchemy. I was unfamiliar with it then, still unfamiliar with it now. Might as well learn it and give that a shot."

 _Might as well learn it before another poor soul gets killed._

"I see."

* * *

"You seem so used to kids," Ed said.

Nina was an absolute sweetheart.

"I did live with Hughes for a while and saw Alicia grow up," Minerva said. "You get used to their antics after a good while. "

"I'm actually shocked that Tucker knew who Mercury was."

"Well, think about it. Name's getting spread around," Ed said. "While the Freezer was a Central City issue and not the country, you still made one hell of a strong impact."

The more Minerva thought about what followed that event, the more she realized what had happened after the chase and solid injury he landed on her.

"It was the Fuhrer! Remember what he said to me? 'Good job on incapacitating him' or some shit?" Minerva asked.

"Well, there you have it. Word spreads through Central, through newspapers, congrats, you're a celebrity."

"Aw, someone sounds dejected that another alchemist gets more publicity than him~" Minerva faked teased.

"Ha, nice one. Weak card to the table."

"And what do you have?"

"Liore case. Boom, I win," Ed said. "Got plenty of publicity enough that the Colonel introduced me to another alchemist as a repayment of a again."

Minerva laughed, throwing her head back. Her skin slightly shone with sweat from playing with Nina. She turned to face Ed, bright red eyes full of mischief.

"You really wanna go, don't you?"

"There is nowhere to go, Miller. I'm more famous than you," Ed

"You're funny, Fullmetal...Funny-looking!"

"Now you're just being a dick."

"Mimi! I wanna play hide and go seek!" Nina exclaimed.

"Breaks over for me," Ed sat up and stretched.

"I'll see you on the other side," Minerva said with a grin.

* * *

The days were passing with such ease.

In a way, the sunny days turning into the cloudy afternoon already was a sign. Of course, it wasn't one that the alchemists kept to mind.

Minerva followed Ed and Alphonse through the home.

"Ed...ward."

 _No._

"Big brother Ed."

"Mr. Tucker... When did you first get your state certification...?"

"Let's see... It was two years ago."

"And when did your wife leave you?"

"That was two years ago, too."

"I just have one more question for you... Nina and Alexander... Where are they?!"

Alphonse gasped.

"Damn brat, figuring it out so quickly!"

"Brother!"

"Oh yeah, I figured it out. You did it again! Two years ago, it was your wife! This time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera! You can only do so much with animals, after all. It's much easier when you start with a human, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!"

"I don't see what you're so upset about... This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist would understand."

"SHUT UP! Do you really think you can get away with this?! Messing around with someone's life like that?! Your own daughter?!"

Tucker: Someone's life, you say? Ha ha, you would know all about that, wouldn't you? "Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist... Look at your leg, your arm, at your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with someone's life, aren't they?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"We are the same! We're the same...you're just like me!"

"We're not!"

"Oh, but yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us, and we took it! We had to, even though we knew it was against the rules!"

"NO! Not me! Alchemists don't…" he punctuated each word with a punch. "Do that! I'm not... I'm NOT!"

"We are the same, you and I!"

Her thoughts were in a haze. The fact that Tucker made a Chimera from his own daughter and Alexander was something out of nightmare she never thought she would have. It was his second time.

The hisses and squeaks of other chimera chimed from behind her on the bookshelf.

 _They were failed attempts._

"If you continue, he will DIE!"

Al held back Ed by his metal arm.

Minerva felt own body betrayed the state of shock her heart was in. She felt a cold, sudden wave of anger overcome her. No, more than anger.

Disgust.

"Let me finish the job."

She strode over and slapped the watch out of Tucker's hands, hearing it crack and clang as it skid across the floor.

The impact of the metal stung against her skin.

Wordlessly, she pinned Tucker against the edge of his desk, ignoring Al's outburst of telling her to stop. It wasn't just the five of them in the room anymore; there was going to be only one that ended up getting hurt tonight.

"Minerva, don't! Please!" Al begged.

Tucker tried to reply back and she slapped him instead, leaving a red mark against his already bruised cheek.

"You're lucky I didn't bring my poison today. Otherwise, I would have finished the job. Scum. Absolute _scum_. Had Nina and Alexander not been in here...you would be dead. I would take my time, each agonizing minute passing as more poison filled your veins. Until you felt pain worse than you made your own daughter and dog go through."

"We're one and the-"

"I'm going to break your neck if you continue talk. Worthless, absolute scum of a human being."

"Minerva, stop it," Ed's metal hand closed around her elbow.

"He has to pay," Minerva snarled. She tried to tug away from his grip only to be pulled back, both of his arms across her chest, holding her back. "Damn it, Ed, he has to pay!"

"Don't do this in front of Nina."

Oh god.

She was just as bad as the ones who beat her mother to death all those years ago.

"Mimi...don't...hurt...daddy."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Mimi...don't hurt...daddy."

"I won't hurt him anymore."

* * *

"You're going to need some protection too, since you're the only State Alchemist in town," Hughes said offhandedly.

"Fuck!" Taylor cursed and jumped from her seat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, how could I forget?"

"Sergeant Leon?" the Colonel asked.

"Minerva and Fullmetal! They're here in East City too!"

* * *

Long hair loose and soaked from the rain, Minerva ran, stumbling around the broken pieces of cement. She followed the sound of destruction, and blasts of bright blue alchemical light.

 _Shit._

Ed was on the floor, metal arm completely shattered. Al's armor was in pieces all around him. He was screaming for Ed to stop.

The attacker was preparing to give him the final blow.

A sharp metallic star sliced through the air and landed in the leg of the attacker.

"NO!"

The attacker staggered back as Minerva jumped in between him and Ed.

"Back off, Elric."

"But-"

"I said back off!" Minerva shouted. "Back off right now!"

Not taking his chances, Ed scooted back as much as he could.

"Guess what? I'm in your way. Looks like you have to deal with me."

"And who are you?"

"Like you said, another military dog."

Hack and slash, each blow coming in fast without warning.

This was _Mercury_. This was the one that people talked about. Ruthless, driven by tactic rather than emotion, lethal and dangerous. What he had seen of her the night before Tucker and Nina got murdered, it was only the tip of the iceberg.

Her footwork was adjusted, maneuvering between offense and defense. She was fast and flexible, agility of a gymnast, her feet easy to move. Like the liquidized mercury itself.

His glasses got knocked off in the process.

Red eyes.

Seeing the shock in Minerva's red eyes, Ed made a startling realization between her and the attacker.

 _He's Ishvalan._

"We share the same eyes," the attacker said, his voice cool and collected.

"We do. You lost people in the war, didn't you?" Minerva asked.

"Yes."

"Well, tough shit. So did I!" Minerva snapped. "In fact, everyone here lost someone due to the fucking war. Both sides!"

"You condone their actions?"

"No!" Minerva said. "I will _never_ condone the slaughter of our people. This war took so much from us, it's unforgivable on any scale. But that doesn't mean I will target every Amestrian State Alchemist there is and _kill_ them. Especially one that had nothing to do with it. He's just an injured kid. Why the hell would you go that far?!" She knew she was pushing it. "So if you want a fight, come fight me!" Minerva unsheated two sharp knives, one in each hand. "If you are looking for a pariah to punish, I am standing right here. You want a fight-bring it to me."

"State Alchemists are all the same-"

"I _dare_ you to look at me and say that. Don't equalize me to the ones that massacred our people. Don't you _dare_ equalize me to the sick bastard that made his own daughter into a chimera."

The killer made no move to use his alchemy, instead opting for regular hand to hand combat. He made the move, exactly one, on her lower arm, bringing her to a scream before she plunged her knife into his.

"MINERVA!"

She staggered back, blood dripping from her arm and onto the ground.

"Mimi!" Ed yelled.

A gunshot rang out through the clearing.

"That's enough."

Minerva cringed and fell against the floor in pain.

"Ow."

* * *

"There could be some form of skewed justice."

"No, there's none of that. He's using righteousness to disguise revenge,"

"So you would have killed him given the chance."

"I didn't say that."

"You did."

"He tried to kill me too," Minerva protested.

"He hesitated."

"You did so too! That's what nearly killed you."

"Mercury, take a walk."

"But-"

"Take a walk."

Minerva was about to protest until the Colonel said in a firm, stern tone, "Minerva, take a walk."

The silence was tense in the few brief seconds as Minerva collected her thoughts and nodded. "Okay," she said quietly. "I'm-" she took a sharp breath in. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay, you tell her to take a walk and you tell me to shut up," Ed said.

"Like you didn't act out during your first year as a State Alchemist."

"What did I do this time?"

"You accused her of sympathizing with the enemy because she is Ishvalan and so is Scar."

"So that's how it is. I get a lecture and she gets a break to take a walk."

"You want to go out there and walk along her and risk getting your other arm broken? Be my guest. No one is stopping you."

Ed sat in silence. "...Fine, you have a point."

"Oh trust me, she has a lecture coming. Not from me, though."

 _Taylor._

"Shit, Taylor is going to kick her ass even more, isn't she?" Ed asked.

"You guessed it."

* * *

There were two kinds of person that Minerva was.

There was the one that the public saw; a dangerous, ruthless State Alchemist that, like her title being one of the most toxic elements, was deadly. A State Alchemist that was on the road to success and independence rather than approval or failure. To the world, she didn't care what was said about her. That was Mercury.

There was the stubborn and outspoken Minerva that he worked with. The one with a caring heart and an easy going sense of humor and a great smile. Smile that, sadly, didn't show up that often due to the toll that stress took on her. But when it did, Ed was convinced that it made everyone around her share it.

Ed knew.

Often, they did fight-and boy, did they _fight_ -and it took Al to make him realize that obviously, her perspective is different.

Then there was the Minerva that had her walls down. That didn't put up a barrier. He's seen her try to avert it, to not let others take a hint. But now, there wasn't any hiding.

"Hey."

Minerva looked up from the window seat. A few bruises lined her cheek from the close blows with Scar. Her lower arm was bandaged.

"Hey."

"I didn't get a chance to thank you. You know, for earlier."

"For not killing Scar?" Minerva asked with dry sarcasm.

Rather than jumping to his usual aggression, Ed shook his head. "No. For saving me and Al."

"Oh." Minerva glanced down at her shoes for a moment. Embarrassed, definitely. "Sorry about that."

Before Ed could reply, Minerva quickly corrected herself. "Shit-Okay. I meant I'm sorry about being snappy. Not about saving you and Al. I'm not sorry about that," she said. "It's not a problem."

"Are you alright?"

Stupid question; Tucker happened. Fuck, of course she wasn't okay. Ed sure as hell wasn't.

Minerva swallowed and stayed silent. Arms were tucked around her knees, almost like

"Minerva-"

"You think I _like_ murder? You think I like being used as a weapon, a final wild card if all goes wrong?" Minerva asked, laughing without humor. "Ha. Well newsflash; I don't."

"Then why do you do this?"

Minerva looked out the window, into the darkness of the city.

"I do it so there won't be any more Ishvalans get put in their grave because of the color of their skin." Minerva glanced at Ed, flat smile. "I know, I know. I never shut the fuck up about it, but it's a serious thing that affects me greatly on a daily basis. And I know that goal is unrealistic. To fix an entire system of racism? Shit, it'll be true when pigs fly and rocks don't sink. It's never going to happen and we both know it."

It was saddening. Lines that sounded so dejected, like she had gotten the truth set to her so many times.

"I get that reminder. Every time, I get questioned because of my heritage, every time I've been told to not enter a certain business. Every damn time I'm laughed at. And I'm _half_ Ishvalan. Compared to full blooded ones, I live in a fairy tale. If anything, I just want Ishvalans to get treated like the human beings we all are. We all breathe, we all bleed, we all live and die. Why are we killing each other?"

"I hesitated because it's the first time I have seen an Ishvalan alive in the streets in public. Not because I was sympathizing."

"I'll never know what it is like to be treated like that," Ed said. "And, as open minded as I say I am, I'm still a shitty person."

"On that I definitely agree on," Minerva said with a smile, her tone slightly teasing and without malice.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Not shitty as in _personality,_ " he said.

"Fighting then?" Minerva asked and Ed jabbed his elbow slightly to her side.

"Shitty as in ignorance. I'm ignorant. I've been ignorant and I haven't really realized it. I have said a lot of things that are really ignorant. And I'm really sorry."

"Took you this long, huh?"

"I guess I've been too wrapped up in my own shit to give a thought about anything else. You're my friend, Minerva. I know I'm not going to fix everything and like hell I'm the savior this country needs, but if helping you means being more aware and being supportive, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"Thank you."

"I didn't know about the bullet."

"Well, it isn't exactly a story that I like to tell at the dinner table. Yeah, dick move of me not telling you about it when you told me why you needed to get your bodies back. It's not a matter of trust issues or anything; it's just that a bullet wound seems like something so small and tiny to be worked up about. It's something not worth of attention. Not like it matters anymore," Minerva said. "I don't think I'm even going to consider looking a bioalchemy ever again."

"How do you know how to fight like that?"

"Let me explain; born in South City, raised in Southeast. The desert region of this city called Merino. Moved to Central while Taylor was at the academy, moved to East City after Taylor got her official assignment."

"Desert helped you fight?"

"Footwork. I started off barefoot."

"No way."

"Oh yeah. I had to get used to the sand shifts. Teaches you to get used to constant movement no matter what grounding. Old man Loras taught me," she smiled. "Loras is Taylor's dad. He still lives in Merino."

"I figured both of you weren't related by blood."

"Family doesn't have to be blood," Minerva said.

"What was the final verdict on your arm?"

"No nerve damage. Think of someone basically getting a really bad scrape," Minerva said. "Doc said three weeks of letting it rest." She paused. "I'll do it in two."

Ed remembered when he said those words, so long ago, to Pinako when he got his automail limbs.

"So, where to now, Fullmetal?"

"Me and Al gotta head back to Resembool to pay a visit to our mechanic."

"Cool."

"Do you want to come along?"

Minerva smiled, "Hell yeah."

* * *

 **Honestly, my fave episode of the whole series is still the Fifth Laboratory, it's gonna get fucking real. Thank you for reading and please, please please, pretty please leave a review!**


	5. Return to Resembool

**hey y'all! how's it going? esmeme is back at it again and actually updating! college is happening so thats a factor in life. Disclaimer is the same: enjoy!**

* * *

Return to Resembool

* * *

The Homunculi siblings watched over the destruction and distant sounds of bullets ringing through the air in the city of Liore.

"Human foolishness never ceases to amaze me. Wouldn't you agree, Gluttony?"

"Fools, all of 'em," Gluttony replied, eyes scanning over the town.

"Fools indeed, sad but true."

Lust turned to face over her shoulder to see Father Cornello approaching her and Gluttony. Of course, she knew that the priest was nothing but a farce.

She rolled her eyes a little bit. "Father Cornello, blessing us with his presence."

"Just another day at the office."

"Envy, ditch the outfit. It's unflattering."

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to upgrade to a much younger and cuter model!"

After shifting to his preferred form, Lust smirked. "Flair for the dramatics, aren't you?"

"It's necessary. Especially for a gig like this," Envy gestured to the burning city. "But then again, we didn't have to do much of the work. Humans are gullible. Say the right words they want to hear, do the right things, point accusations at the people, you basically let the city create their own coup d'état," he crossed his arms as he leaned back onto the wall, satisfied. "It's just politics. They built their own hit to their own state."

The city was in turmoil, but like Envy had said, shift a few things to push the humans to the breaking point and the plan carried out in itself without having to pull too many stunts.

"Mo-Monster! What's going on...? Father... Where is the real Father Cornello!?"A clergyman stood in the doorway of the rooftop, terrified.

"Oh. Well shit," Envy said.

"Good job. You forgot to lock the door," Lust deadpanned.

The three homunculi siblings awkwardly glanced at each other in silence.

"It's your call," Lust shrugged.

"I mean...he _did_ call me a monster, I think that's quite rude," Envy pouted, crossing his arms.

"Who are you people?!" the clergyman exclaimed.

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked, a hungry glint in his eyes.

"I don't see why not," Lust said.

"Go for it," Envy ignored the screams behind him as Gluttony charged against the man and ate him.

Changing the subject, Envy recalled what he had read in the newspapers that morning.

"Did you hear? Shou Tucker is dead...Because of him."

Lust's smirk fell, a slight frown replacing it on her red lips.

Already, they had to deal with the Ishvalan killer beforehand. He was getting a strong body count up of State Alchemists, along with military officials that interfered. It wasn't enough to interfere with their plans, just another criminal loose in the streets, but should he start getting specific with _certain_ targets...Things would get ugly.

"The Ishvalan is moving quickly, then."

"Quite. Tucker was in East City. And guess who's also in the area?" Envy asked. "The colonel, the pipsqueak and his girlfriend."

"Flame, Fullmetal _and_ Mercury?" Lust asked. "All in East City?"

"Flame is already stationed there. Fullmetal had maintenance issues, so naturally, his little crush Mercury went more as a tag along," Envy said. "But yeah, the three most recent alchemists of note are in the same place at the state time. Mercury is working with Fullmetal too."

"An Ishvalan State Alchemist," Lust said. "I would have never thought that life would turn out to this."

"Mercury is a very special breed," Envy said. "I can see why Father wants her as the last sacrifice. Rather last minute, but it makes sense. Poison alchemy can have its wonders in the grand scheme of things."

"We can't risk any of them interfering," Lust said. "But, we also can't risk any of our sacrifices to get hurt too."

"So what's the plan?" Envy asked.

"I'll report back to Central and discuss with Father for the next step. But, before I do that, I will need to stop in East City to see what has the sacrifices so busy. You're going to stick around here for a while and make sure clean up goes as destructive as possible."

"And for now?"

Lust glanced back to where the other sin continued ripping apart the dead clergyman. "We'll let Gluttony enjoy his meal."

And thus, the two siblings watched the city burn beneath them.

* * *

"Minerva, take a walk."

The silence was tense as Minerva collected her thoughts and nodded. "Okay," she said quietly. "I'm-" she took a sharp breath in. "Yeah, okay."

She needed to get a hold of herself before her temper made her lash out.

Yeah, taking a walk seemed like a good idea.

She took a shaky breath and felt all eyes on her of Ed, Al and the Colonel as she left the room and shut the door behind her. Under her wounded arm, the tight grip on the doorknob stung, and she froze for a few seconds in her spot as she remembered the route to the courtyard.

No, she didn't need fresh air. Not yet.

Coffee.

She could use some coffee right now.

She walked down to the lounge and ignored every face that turned to her. It was no shock that everyone knew right now. It wasn't often that something like this happened-it also wasn't often that _the_ Mercury Alchemist was active in combat in public.

She couldn't snap right now. She couldn't. She was too overwhelmed-grief, anger, frustration. A total contrast of how she had been when she met Nina and Alexander.

She was fooled by the kind eyes of Shou Tucker.

And-seeing Nina beg her to stop when she got nearly lashed out to almost killing her fath-

No.

No, she can't think of that. Not anymore.

 _Coffee. You're here for coffee._

She went to the coffee station, glad to see it empty of other employees as she haltingly poured herself a mug. Her hands slightly

"Taylor-"

"We need to talk." The blonde's voice was cold, devoid of any good mood.

And promptly got slapped.

"What the hell were you thinking Minerva?!"

"Hey, easy on the slapping!"

"No, fuck you, I slap you however many times I want because what the actual hell?!" Taylor exclaimed. "What the actual fucking hell?!"

"I'm in my civvies and off duty and you know how much I _hate_ violence."

"Yet you're the one here _slapping_ me!"

"I slapped you because you're an idiot! You're reckless, you went in blind-damn it!" Taylor cursed. "Damn it, Minerva! Damn it! You have _another_ shot at life! Why are you like this? _Irresponsible_?!"

"I'm not irresponsible! And I'm not ungrateful for being alive!"

"Then why are you taking that for granted?! Why did you let yourself get hurt like this?!" Taylor demanded. "Tell me, for God's sake, why the hell are you being reckless?! It's not the first time it has happened either!"

"So what? You risk your life every goddamn day."

"Because I know what I'm doing. _You,_ on the other hand, do not."

"I couldn't let Scar hurt Ed! I can't stand the thought of anyone else getting hurt around me," Minerva said, her fists clenched. "Not if I can do anything about it. And you saw what Scar did to Al!"

"He could've done that to you too! You reacted fast enough to hurt him, but what if you didn't do that on time? What if we were too late?"

* * *

Thankfully, the walls inside the apartment were thick enough to block noise. Which meant that Ed or Al didn't come into her bedroom, asking what was wrong or if she was okay. Good.

They didn't see or hear her sobbing into the pillow, clutching at the covers in order to keep herself grounded. The pain was there and it was raw.

Minerva didn't know how much time had passed until she felt warm arms pull her into a hug, familiar blonde curls brushing against her forehead. Her voice was absent in sobs, Taylor's reassuring

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I'm so sorry. I overreacted. I promise, I will never lay a hand on you again."

"You're my little sister and I love you."

"I'm just so worried. You could have died."

"No more slapping."

"Never."

* * *

"She slapped me."

"Are you serious?" Ed asked.

Minerva grimaced and subconsciously, lightly rubbed at the skin that had been once a bright pink earlier from the blow. "We made up, though. I know where her concern came from. She didn't have to slap me. I forgive her because it's the only time it's happened. She usually tugs on my ear."

"Oh yeah, you haven't met the Major yet."

"Who?"

A large muscular man that was rather hard to miss approached Minerva.

"My goodness, how you have grown. But please, allow me," the man extended his hand out. "Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong-Arm Alchemist."

"Minerva Miller, the Mercury Alchemist."

"You were a tiny baby the last time I had seen you. My god, you have your mother's eyes."

"You knew her family?" Al asked.

"Of course! Sergeant Miller was a brother-in-arms and Miss Yaman was the kindest. You have Jonathan's smile," Armstrong said fondly. "Oh, the love between your mother and father was so pure and kind. Lovely people."

Minerva smiled. "I appreciate the sentiment."

"We'll be here for three hours, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then I'll met you back here in three hours," Minerva said, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I gotta run a few errands."

Thankfully, Ed was distracted by Dr. Marcoh to put more attention to her actions.

"Sure thing, we'll catch up."

Minerva walked out of the station and into an alley, putting on her "disguise", which really meant pulling her hair into a hat and putting on a light brown jacket, a contrast of her typical dark attire. Now, she was Gael Yaman.

Whenever she went outside of Central for any of the slums, she made sure to wear a disguise. Since Central was so large, she didn't worry much about being found out. But the Eastern region was sparse, especially for the slums. And with the growing recognition of being the Mercury Alchemist, she couldn't risk it. Of course, not that there was much to hide; why would there be an Ishvalan going grocery shopping in the East?

"What's your business here?"

Minerva grinned. "Relax, Joseph," she removed the cap in one flourished move. "It's me."

"Oh hey Minerva!" Joseph grinned. Like Minerva, he came from mixed heritage, his father also being Amestrian.

"Let me in?"

"Of course!"

"I come bearing gifts, as always."

"Minerva, it's getting dangerous out there."

"Don't think I don't know that," Minerva sighed. "I imagine you already heard about Tucker."

The eldest of the slum, Yahaira, knitted a long scarf from her seat.

"Nowhere in our holy scripture do we condone murder," Yahaira said. "I am no lover or fan of the unnatural work you do, but I would never kill someone for that."

A lot of the elderly and middle aged refugees that Minerva knew weren't fans of alchemy. Some, like Scar, thought it to be heretic and going against the natural order of things. But it's only been a handful that openly disdained Minerva and, in their own way, disowned her.

She wasn't a stranger to that, though. Her father's family cut off all forms of contact with him when they found out he married an Ishvalan. As a given, they didn't go to his wedding. They didn't even show up to his funeral.

But in the end, Minerva can't control their fear; only her own.

"He's a refugee: he wouldn't hurt one of his own."

Minerva gestured to the bandages around her arm. "I think he made an exception."

"He is bastardizing our beliefs."

"That's what I'm saying. Especially attacking an innocent kid," Minerva replied. "Luckily, Ed wasn't hurt too much. I want to say I got the worst of it, physically. But it'll heal."

Yahaira tsked, holding Minerva's injured arm up by the wrist. "You need to take better care of yourself Minerva."

"Taylor already slapped me twice, you don't have to remind me."

"Sometimes, we feel that we _should_ remind you. Considering that this isn't the first time," Yahaira said. At Minerva's eye roll of annoyance, she continued, "Don't give me that attitude, child."

"I am hardly a child. Besides, I'm fine. I'm gonna keep an eye out for Scar, though. Motive or not, he isn't good news."

"So you're still with the dogs of the military?" Jalila asked as a greeting, approaching the small group.

Minerva sighed, "Hello Jalila."

"Still following in your father's footsteps, I see," Jalila said.

"Like I told Colonel Mustang, what happened in the war was beyond terrible and I will never forgive the Fuhrer for making that decision. But I can't do anything about it now except help the ones affected and just continue fighting," Minerva said. "My mother still loved my father, even when he had to be drafted into the war. He didn't have a choice. And as difficult as it is for me to say this, a lot of the military officers I know that I consider friends didn't have a choice. Their actions are wrong and beyond unforgivable. Both sides took massive hits, and this war..." Minerva sighed. "It was a mistake."

Jalila lost her husband and oldest child in the war. Minerva knew the disdain was always going to be there, and there would never be a bad reason for it. She never held the aversion of the military against the refugees.

"But don't worry Jalila; I will never hesitate to protect and fight for the people I love."

* * *

Time flew by fast and so did the train ride to Resembool.

Ed took up most of the talking, excited about meeting Dr. Marcoh and getting a real shot in finding the Philosopher's Stone. For that wasn't part of her journey, but Minerva still listened nonetheless. It was an important step forward for both of the brothers.

"What were you doing?" Ed asked.

"Just walking around, looking for a few books to buy. I couldn't find any."

It was...complicated.

Well, it wasn't complicated. Minerva trusted Ed, she really did. But she didn't trust him enough to tell him of her escapades on the side when it came to the slums and getting groceries to the refugees. Taylor knew, obviously; she was the only Amestrian many of the refugees liked and trusted. Sometimes, she accompanied Minerva to visit when she wasn't working. The Colonel knew and by extension, she had no doubt Lieutenant Hawkeye knew as well. She knew that Ed and Al were far from bigotry; it was obvious they wouldn't have a problem. But it was out of protection.

They arrived at their destination in mid-afternoon, the clear skies and cool breeze being a completely different contrast to the city scenes of both Central and East that Minerva was used to. Her eyes were wide with wonder, taking in just how _green_ everything really was.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Al asked, noticing her awe-struck expression.

"It's so green!" Minerva smiled, laughing a little bit. "I haven't seen so much green in one place before in my life."

It was different than the scattered trees and parks in the cities, because for one, you would see concrete or brick built buildings in the midst of the grass. Resembool itself was just endless with green hills and plantations of different vegetables. The road wasn't paved like in the city, instead just built of flat dirt.

"Hey Mimi, let's get a move on!" Ed called out, already walking ahead of Minerva, Al and Armstrong.

Snapping out of her trance, she nodded and caught up.

"Right!"

* * *

 **I lost some touch D: sorry y'all! like I said: college is happening among a myriad of different things. but hopefully, i made this fic justice! don't think I forgot about it. Thank you for reading; reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
